


无效信笺 （完结）

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: 那些没有开口的告白，最终还是让你看到了。
Relationships: 光电潇应 - Relationship, 嘉闻 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

01

一场贺岁档爆米花电影带来的欢乐很快被一条消息冲淡了。

消息来自高中班级群。班长说趁着大家大四，还没各奔东西，寒假能凑在一起，不妨找个时间聚一聚。提议一出，群里瞬时炸开了锅，为哪天聚会和具体搞什么活动热烈讨论起来。

翟潇闻没怎么看其他人说了什么，合上手机屏幕，望向车窗外的夜色深沉。

今天的约会蛮开心的，焉栩嘉心情不错，送翟潇闻回去的路上还在回味电影里的搞笑场景。然而副驾驶上笑了一路的人，这会却只是用“嗯”“是这样吗”敷衍他了。

焉栩嘉不由得朝右手边瞥了一眼。看到那人捏着手机，心不在焉得连从侧脸都瞧得出来。

“怎么，出什么事了么？”正在开车，他不方便看收到了什么消息。

“没什么。就是班长问最近大家有没有空，打算搞个聚会。”

这句话一出口，车内空气就冷了几分。

“哦。你要去吗？”

“还没想好。你去么？”

“我当然去啊。为什么不去？”

焉栩嘉控制了一下。语气听起来没有多好，也没有多坏。

没收到回应。

没关系，他想，反正反问句也不需要回应。

翟潇闻家所在的小区就在眼前。这地方有些老旧，里面弯绕很多，但焉栩嘉还是打算和往常一样，开到他家楼下。

刚打了右转准备开进小区大门，听到一句“不用了，就停这吧。” 也好。翟潇闻愿意沉浸在回忆里是他的事，那他也不会去表达什么“外面挺冷的”之类的关心。

“行。那替我跟叔叔阿姨问好，你也早点休息。”说完这些，焉栩嘉好像才舒服了一点，等到下了车的翟潇闻应下，就直接倒车回去了。

回家的路很短，翟潇闻走得很急。冬日夜晚清冷的空气刺激着肺管，他还在大口呼吸。

针扎般的疼痛会让人清醒。

好在很晚了。回到家，爸妈已经睡下，不然怕是要训他怎么这么没礼数，不知道请焉栩嘉上来喝杯热茶。翟潇闻脱了外套挂好，轻手轻脚地洗漱，怕吵醒了他们。

躺在暖暖的被窝里时，他盯着黑暗里没有任何装饰的天花板想，不用怀疑，他知道焉栩嘉说的那句带他问好是故意的，是在提醒自己现在和谁在一起。

越想睡着，就越睡不着。

来回翻了几个身，依旧迟迟不能入睡，翟潇闻索性爬起来拧亮台灯，取下了书柜里的那本《飞鸟集》。

柜门估计从他上大学起就再也没打开过，里面的书连摆放顺序都没变。高中时代，家里管得严不让用手机，他才会读书缓解压力。上了大学，手机那么好玩，活动又那么多，就不怎么再看书。是以目光掠过那些书脊上的名目，翟潇闻都不敢相信自己曾经这么文艺过。

随手一翻就翻到了这页。

“你微微地笑着，不同我说什么话。而我觉得，为了这个，我已等待得很久了。”

《飞鸟集》是他高二上学期的一月份买的，本来打算作为生日礼物送给夏之光。但是买回来的那天晚上，晚自习的时候，听着听着老师讲评试卷，就鬼使神差地在书页上誊抄了一遍这句话，便不好再作为礼物送出去。

至于最后送的，翟潇闻记得是件夏之光喜欢的NBA球员的球衣。毕竟，送给篮球打的好的男生，这是最不会出错的礼物。

台灯仍是高中时爸妈为他精挑细选的那款护眼灯。暖黄的光打在书页上，他裹着被子靠在床头，抚摸着这行铅字和一旁自己一直都算不上好看的字迹。

盯了一会，觉得眼睛有些发酸，又往后翻了几页。

一张最寻常不过的黄色便笺从书中掉了出来。拿起一看，上面是同刚才那句如出一辙的笔迹。“光光，我帮你拍了照片，一会拷贝给你？”后面还画了一个大大的笑脸。

大概是那时候自己拍的元旦晚会的照片吧。翟潇闻回忆了一下。那堂课变成了随堂测验，所以这张字条没有传出去，顺手被他夹进书里。至于后续……应该是自己下课后直接去找夏之光说了这件事。

好了，再想下去就要彻底睡不着了。

将这张便笺夹在了“你微微地笑着”那页，翟潇闻合起书放在一旁，重新钻回了被子里。

02

高二那年的元旦晚会，作为文艺骨干，翟潇闻自然有表演。

他的节目排的蛮靠前。继去年一首《情深深雨濛濛》后，又一首《梦里》坐实了他琼瑶爱好者的身份，但翟潇闻不在乎别人怎么看。同学说归说，不还是在台下疯狂给他拍照么。

“天苍苍，地茫茫，你是我永恒的阳光。”

前面的部分，翟潇闻的目光还在观众席四处游走寻找镜头。唱到这里，他特意朝前排看去。

那里是候场区，坐着所有参演晚会的学生。对上他目光的是夏之光，穿着早早换好的一袭白绸舞蹈服，回了他一个微笑。

一曲终了，翟潇闻仿佛拉着不存在的燕尾服下摆，对观众深深鞠了一躬，也带着笑在热烈的掌声中往侧台走去。侧边的幕布后，焉栩嘉正背着吉他等待主持人串场结束，深呼吸好放松心情的同时，还不忘给他比了一个赞。

他与焉栩嘉从高中入学起就在一个班。班级是实验班，没什么分班的苦恼。而夏之光是转来的新同学，不光顶着特长生的光环，还是自己考进来的。

“下面有请高二三班焉栩嘉同学，为大家带来吉他指弹《Windy and Warm》。”主持人说到windy时拖长了音，收获了台下更多期待的掌声。

翟潇闻没回观众席，而是躲在后台。

这个角度只能望见演奏者的背影。因为焉栩嘉说过，有很熟悉的人看他演奏，他会感到紧张。

刚刚退场时短暂的交汇，翟潇闻发现自己在焉栩嘉吉他上贴的企鹅贴纸还在。想到这，他不免轻轻叹了口气。新到手的Maton吉他，没弹几天就被自己在面板上做了破坏，换了谁都要气疯。何况，还是专程从澳洲背回来的808cte，国内不好买的型号。

可是焉栩嘉说没关系，说这样一下子就能认出来是自己的琴，还说，贴纸看上去挺可爱的。

焉栩嘉在舞台正中的椅子上坐好，把吉他对上已经调低的立式话筒，起手扫了一下弦，全场彻底安静下来。

他开始弹这首准备许久的曲子。

最令指弹演奏者不快的，大概是弹了半天，下面观众互相问“这人怎么还不唱啊” 。不过眼下，焉栩嘉更在意观众席第一排那身白衣刺眼的反光。

虽然《Windy and Warm》难度不小，但他练得很熟，自信还是有的。然而不知是否是他的错觉，总觉得有道目光如有实质地盯着他，想要穿透他。

转调后小指推错了弦。

或许观众没听出来，但焉栩嘉突然就对整个表演不满意了起来。

明明彩排的时候都很完美。

四分钟的演奏结束，掌声和欢呼都不再有什么意义。只有还在后台等他一起回座位的翟潇闻伸出的拇指，才让他勉强笑了一下。

见他有些沮丧，翟潇闻哥俩好似的过来拍了拍他的肩。

“怎么不开心呀，你弹的那么好。”

“就有个地方弹错了。”

“哎呀，我都听不出来，还有人能听出来么？翟潇闻都给你认证了，嘉嘉弹的超级棒！走走走，我们下去看别的节目去。”

见他收好吉他，翟潇闻没等他反驳，就推着他往台下走了。

如果说他们俩的节目收获的掌声可以用热烈来形容，那夏之光收到的掌声用雷鸣来描述都不为过。

他在舞台上腾空、旋转时，焉栩嘉想到那句“舞蹈是脚步的诗歌”，他的手臂模拟天空落下的雨滴时，让人进入故事里的悲欢离合，而伴随动人心魄的音乐尾声，用作收束的倒地，他感到生命转瞬即逝的刹那。

身旁坐着的人不停按下快门的咔哒声把他从单纯的沉醉里拉了出来。

从小家长告诉他，对美好的事物要去欣赏而不是妒忌。可莫名地，焉栩嘉对那几个毫无失误的空翻有些遗憾。

“有那么好看么？拍那么多张。”他小声咕哝了一句。

“你说什么？”翟潇闻侧过头来看他。

“你听错了吧。我没说话。”

03

尽管昨晚分别时有那么一点不快，中午翟潇闻还是如期赴约，去同焉栩嘉和他的父母吃饭。地方在市立医院附近，是一家开了多年的茶餐厅。

约在这里主要是为了照顾焉栩嘉的妈妈春节假期还在值班。家长们本来还觉得这样会不会不太正式，但翟潇闻觉得挺好，比去焉家吃饭让自己更自在一些。

何况他也有些想念这家的东西了。

上次吃还是高考结束的暑假。

那个假期他一直住院，大多数时候吃的是爸妈或是焉栩嘉送来煲好的各种补汤。不过有时，焉栩嘉也会帮他带这家的生滚粥。他还挺喜欢的，只是碍于病情没法吃别的，等到出院了才好好吃了其他菜式。后来读了大学，只有假期才回，而且就算回来，家离医院这边也有些远，就没怎么再过来吃了。

翟潇闻是在六月中旬，高考结束一个多星期的时候受得伤，伤在颈椎和头部，足足在医院躺了两个多月，开学后的军训也顺理成章地逃过了。

后来有一次，焉栩嘉拿他科目二挂了三次，到现在还没拿到驾照取笑他，翟潇闻就用最应该用来考驾照的假期自己却住院了的理由辩解。

那之后，在他面前，焉栩嘉再也没提过考驾照的事。

事故是在一场户外登山活动中发生的。

高考结束，翟潇闻自我感觉考的不错，至少算正常发挥，心情尤为轻松。想着不如趁估分填报志愿那些乱七八糟的事体还要往后排，先约个活动。

夏之光是他们高中登山协会的成员。因而当提到要不要一起爬山散散心时，翟潇闻产生了一个让他后悔至今的想法。

“光是爬山有什么意思，不如……”

他一向对户外活动好奇，之前不过是因为家长觉得高二高三该以学业为重，才一次都没参加过。如今没了高考的压力，他就大着胆子问要不要来一次野外探险。

这种探险对没有户外经验的人来说太过危险。一开始夏之光当然没有答应，告诉他山中天气变幻莫测，说不定随时就会下雨，到时候野路会很难走，劝他打消这个念头。可到最后，还是架不住他连番轰炸般的要求，答应带他走一条之前走过的路线，会安全一点。尽管一般鲜少有领队愿意带队去自己去过的地方，这样没什么新鲜感。

“只有我们俩的话，人有点少。要不要问问焉栩嘉？”夏之光问他。

“两个人又有什么问题么？”

夏之光同他解释。两个人的话，遇到事情容易顾不过来。他们社团组织活动，差不多也要至少三个人起步。

“那我问问他。”

他们三个的运气实在糟糕。

进了山，和天气预报完全不同，从下午开始，雨就一直下个不停。按夏之光先前参加过的活动积累出的经验，他们提前做好了各项准备。原以为万无一失，却败在GPS进水上。

只要GPS正常，就会有轨迹记录，也会有返航指示。然而准备的这只灌了雨水，彻底坏了。

林子愈来愈密。GPS不能使用后，起初他们还镇定地拿记号笔在路旁的树上留下记号，积极找寻出路，可天色渐暗，依旧连原路返回都做不到，气氛陡然不对了起来。

三个人的手机信号也不好，只剩焉栩嘉的手机还有断断续续的信号。

“电话还是打不通，我再试试短信。”焉栩嘉往山上爬了一小段，看看信号能不能再好一点。

“别走太远啊。”翟潇闻对那个背影喊了一句。

“别慌，我看着呢。要是还发不出去，小翟，一会我们找个能避雨的地方搭帐篷吧。”

夏之光检查过，干粮和水都是够的，背包的防水也没问题，就是没想到，最重要的GPS出了纰漏。他估算了下，如果他们能联络到救援就没什么大事，原地等待还能撑好几天。

这时候关键是要稳定心情。

焉栩嘉回来了，意料之中的摇头。

“没事的，明天白天再试试吧。”

夏之光和他们说这个季节最怕的是山洪，所以过夜的住处一定要选好。随后他们便一起出发找寻庇护所。

这就是关于那次登山，翟潇闻最后的直接记忆了。

踏上一处凸起的岩石时，雨太大，脚下打了滑。不知道滚了多久，直到后脑传来一阵剧痛，才停下。疼痛混着口腔的甜腥，他彻底陷入了黑暗中。

再醒过来便是在医院里了。

“潇闻，翟潇闻。”焉栩嘉的手指在他眼前晃了晃，“想什么呢，盯乳鸽也不至于盯这么久吧。”

“小翟没睡好吗？早知道约晚饭了，你能多睡会。”焉栩嘉的妈妈递过一幅手套给他。

“谢谢阿姨。昨晚是有点没睡好。”

像是真的没休息好，刚带上一只手套，翟潇闻就打了一个哈欠。

在医院醒来时，病床前坐着的就是焉栩嘉，告诉自己他昏迷了五天。

“叔叔阿姨回家做饭去了，我马上打电话告诉他们你醒了。”

后续就是焉栩嘉的妈妈过来叮嘱他一些注意事项。这是她工作的科室，他住的正好是她负责的床位。

同长辈，特别是不熟悉的长辈一起吃饭，翟潇闻总会担心自己吃的过于放肆。

见他拆乳鸽的样子有些拘谨，焉栩嘉夹了一只虾饺过来。

虾饺是这家的招牌。透过剔透的外皮能看到饱满的虾肉。

“小翟要蘸点醋么？”那边看到了，伸手要去取红醋。

“我自己来。”

浅浅的一小碟就足够，解腻而已。倒完还回瓶子，翟潇闻还觉得自己做的很好，收回手时，肘部却把刚倒好的那碟打翻了。

浅红色在雪白的桌布上一点点化开。

“诶，我帮你吧。”焉栩嘉很快重新帮他倒了一碟。

04

“再会。”

“再会。”

茶餐厅告别后，焉栩嘉照例开车送他回家。

路过他们高中，他把车停在了一个临时车位。“再吃一点？”他指着学校对面那家经常排队排到店门外的炸物店。

“啊？这么明显的么。”翟潇闻没怎么吃好，着实不假。

假期也不放松，依旧补课的高中生也过来买。排在这样的队伍里，仿佛回到了几年前还在这所学校读书的日子。不同的是，三个人变成了两个人。

两人成伴，三人成绊。

三角形具有稳定性是在数学里。而三个人的友谊，或是感情，总是太过拥挤。

翟潇闻住院的那段时间，焉栩嘉照顾了他许多。

“叔叔阿姨安心上班就好。”他这么对自己的爸妈说。

大一开学没多久他们就在一起了。这之后，夏之光淡出了他们之间。渐渐地，三人没有高中时代那么多的交集。

炸的金黄酥脆的年糕放在操作台上，店员抬头问要刷什么酱。

“甜面酱吧。然后一个放辣椒一个不放。炸鸡也是。”翟潇闻回的很快。

那时他与夏之光时常会作弄焉栩嘉，趁他不注意偷偷让店家撒上巨多的辣椒粉，再藏好桌上的纸巾，装作什么事都没发生，递给他看他出糗。

这样的次数多了，焉栩嘉就一直盯着店员，不让他们搞把戏。

捧着纸袋出门。焉栩嘉没怎么吃，从他手中随手戳了块年糕而已，问最近在家忙什么。

他咬了口年糕。内里的绵软烫到了舌头。吸了好几口冷空气，才说大部分时间都在睡觉，“还有就是和你开黑啊。”

话题于是扯到他打野到底打的好不好了。

回去的路上他们还在继续有关王者峡谷的讨论。但翟潇闻不相信焉栩嘉没有和自己一样，经过中山路那个十字路口时，内心会稍微停顿一下。

大一并不美好的春天之后，翟潇闻时常会想，如果他没有提出登山的提议，或者他们的运气不那么糟糕，准备的GPS没有漏水，又或者他没那么不小心跌落，那么夏之光的腿是不是就不会受伤。这样，当他救那个站在马路中央的小女孩的时候，是不是就可以避开疾驶而来的车辆。

一定会的吧。他动作从来都是那么灵敏，不光是舞蹈，篮球打得也好，之前校运会上跑的也那样快。

翟潇闻还记得，葬礼结束后他和焉栩嘉喝了很多酒。焉栩嘉和他说，这与他没什么关系。就像之前住院期间，他问焉栩嘉，夏之光怎么不过来看他，是不是出事了的回复一样。

那次他得以成功获救，除了焉栩嘉的急救措施施予得当，还有他们的运气还算好，电话打通后救援队就来了。只不过回程的路上缺了盏头灯，光线不好，夏之光也摔了一跤，胫腓骨骨折，和他一起住的院。

“你玩的时候，没人夸你是小学生吗？”又输了一盘，焉栩嘉锤了一拳沙发。

爸妈留焉栩嘉在他们家吃晚饭，两人就开了几局打发时间。

“没有啊。我只会打野，输了，那就是上中下三路玩的不行，你自己不能一打五还怪我。”

“行吧。” 谁家英雄也不能一打五，焉栩嘉叹了口气。“我去帮阿姨包饺子去了。”

他哪是去帮忙，就是去添乱的。翟潇闻不愿意加入战场，回了自己房间。

《飞鸟集》还放在桌上，没收到书柜里。

翟潇闻本想收好，不过收起来前，还是最后再看一次吧。

便笺好好地夹在“你微微地笑着”那页，上面却多了一句话。

“好啊，下课我找你。”

他的心突然跳得极剧烈。他把便笺凑到眼前，离得不能再近。

这不是家里任何一个人的字迹。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

05

吃罢晚饭，送焉栩嘉回去后，翟潇闻才得了机会问爸妈，自己不在的时候他们动过房间里的东西没有。

得到的回答是大过年的，他们整个上午都没怎么动弹过，哪有时间帮他收拾屋子。

“中午你出去吃，我们连饭都没好好做。”像是想起来什么，妈问他是不是有什么东西找不到了。

“没有的事。”翟潇闻连连否认，还是逃不掉听了几句“以后东西别乱放，记得要分门别类”。

好容易摆脱唠叨坐回书桌前，一顿饭的功夫，再度打开的书页里原先那张已然不见，取而代之的是一张全新的便笺。

“运动会想报什么项目？要一起吗？”

如果说饭前发现的那行字迹还有一些发生在现实生活的可能性，那么现在，手中捏着的这小小一片纸，完全昭示着确实有一些超出他理解能力的事情发生了。

“我就不报了，还是帮你拍照好啦。” 他提笔写下这行字，放到书中。

翟潇闻一向在运动上没有太大优势，没报名参加也确实是高二那年做出的选择。

不确定会造成什么后果前，按照看过的奇幻电影，最好还是不要改变任何原本会发生的事情。

校运会在三月份。所以光光，我们这里的一天，是你那里的两个月吗？

翟潇闻合上了诗集。

其实他很想迅速翻开看看有没有即时回复，可又担心频繁翻阅会错过真正用来沟通的时刻。

还是耐心一点吧，等那么几分钟。

这样短的时间于他而言都是一种煎熬。

自己到底在做什么？他倏尔觉得心思很乱。真的可以改变什么吗？借着这样的一个机会。比如，说出那些从未开口的想法，又比如，至少试着去扭转一些注定会发生的事情。

不行，只是试着还不够，他一定要尽全力。

盯着那本诗集，久得淡蓝的封面在他眼中都模糊了。

哪怕会导致什么不可预知的后果，也一定要改变写好的结局。他不能让夏之光就那样离开。

五分钟过了。

打开的书页里夹着的还是先前的便笺，上面的字迹毫无变化。

这么看来，应该一天只能沟通一次，到现在为止已经浪费了两次机会，那么还剩……

他打开日历，数起月份来。

最初的那张是高二元旦后，到他们高考结束去登山，相隔十八个月，而到最后那场车祸，又隔了十个月。所以，如果要让夏之光在高考前相信现在的自己，不听那个探险的提议，还剩八天，而距离最迟最迟的挽救，还剩十三天。

正要记下这两个重要的日子，放在一边的手机发出嗡嗡两声，吓的全神贯注于计数的身躯哆嗦了一下。

置顶对话框里是焉栩嘉发来的一条消息。

“我到家了。”

要不要把这件事跟他说？翟潇闻想了一下。他应该不会相信的吧，就算相信了，也不会开心。既然不管说不说，自己都会这么做，就先不说好了。

这算不上什么逃避。他这么告诉自己，回过去一个常用的打完“好的”自动弹出的表情包。

“沉默是一种美德，但是在喜欢的人面前沉默，就是一种懦弱。”

这句话就印在打开那页的左半部分。翟潇闻的视线不小心扫到了。

你以为你是什么，《答案之书》吗？

他想狠狠地合上这本书。可时隔三年，它给了他这样一个哪怕是飘渺的、对现实生活不知道会带来怎样影响的机会，即便只有一线，他也不敢失去这唯一的希望。

他轻轻把书放在一边。

手机又震了一下。焉栩嘉在问他明天的安排，聊了几句，最后决定还是他来找自己。

翟潇闻其实有些过意不去，但诗集提醒他还不能离开这里。

天晓得遇到这样不可解释的事要怎么做，不过不管怎样，尽力维持通信发生时的环境是最佳选择。

“哈哈哈好。你可以来晚一点，多睡一会比较好。”

装作若无其事是他的人生技能之一。

躺在床上准备休息时，他们还一起打了局王者。

这次终于没拖累队友，上分的快乐让他暂时忘记了那件奇妙又困扰的事情。

不知不觉就过了零点。很晚了，焉栩嘉催他赶快休息。

“快睡。”

“睡不着又要吃药。”

“知不知道睡不好的人智商都会降低？”

“还记不记得那次，你连瓶子上那么明显的标都不看，打不开了，还在那砸。”

翟潇闻回过去一连串“哼”才消解了被说中的尴尬。

聊天止于惯例互发的晚安。手机屏幕上，两个猫咪互吻了脸颊。

他们之间好像向来就是如此。同发送这些可爱表情时的心情一样，从来都是有个声音在心底告诉他该如何去做，因而从来都是一切顺利，都是那么妥帖。

翟潇闻原想按下锁屏的手又触回到了主界面。

想要证明些什么似的，他在聊天记录搜索栏里打下“爱”字。搜索结果显示，有那么一些日期里还是提起过的。

那就没什么问题了。他稍感安心。

06

这几日翟潇闻的心情都很好。

纸条的规律同他预期一样，没出现什么其他变数。借着对校运会结果还有期末考试排名的透露，夏之光也渐渐相信了自己有时会预料到一些事情。

那拯救计划应该就没什么问题了。

“叠个千纸鹤，再系个红飘带，愿善良的人们天天好运来……”

吃完中饭，翟潇闻一边哼着歌一边帮忙收拾餐桌。年节期间，大街小巷都公放喜气洋洋的歌曲，听多了也挺洗脑，不自觉就唱了出来。

午饭吃的不多，空的碗筷倒是蛮多，活儿自己全包还是有点累的。看了眼焉栩嘉被父母的顶级待客之道供在客厅，不免心下失衡，喊他赶紧过来帮忙。

叫了几声“嘉嘉”不行，甚至连“嘉哥”都不能把他的眼神从手机上移开，翟潇闻只好使出杀手锏。“马羽加，过来把桌子清一下。”

“怎么亲，用嘴亲么？”

还好没被听见，翟潇闻推了调笑他的人一把，问刚刚手机里是谁在和他聊，连自己万年难喊一次的“嘉哥”都没把他召唤过来。

“还能有谁。我妈说bass吐毛了，叫我下午带他去医院看看。”

bass是焉栩嘉家里养的一只加菲，一直都很健康。

“严重吗？我跟你一起去吧。”

“应该是小毛病。开点化毛膏就行，我自己去，没事的。”

饶是冬天，午后的阳光还是很暖，外面温度也上升了不少。焉栩嘉觉得热，没穿早上来时穿的大衣，拿了件翟潇闻的薄款外套。

“你衣服怎么这么大。”他在全身镜前转了下身，镜子里的人看上去有点奇怪。

下摆是大了些，袖子也有点长。

如果放在平日，翟潇闻怕是要呛几句，长长当潇哥的威风，但阳光太好，在沙发上坐了一会他就昏昏欲睡起来，只问了焉栩嘉穿这么少会不会冷。

“反正医院有空调么，车里也有。我先走了。”焉栩嘉拿好手机钥匙准备出门。

见他这么说，翟潇闻也就不再管，回房间休息去了。

一觉醒来都到了傍晚时分，翟潇闻很快发现应该提醒他出门前多穿一些的。

两颊晕红，看上去昏昏沉沉的还往这边跑。连自己发烧了都不知道。

“该回你自己家的知不知道？”借着他生病，翟潇闻加了点力道，手指戳了戳躺着的人的额头。

焉栩嘉睡着了，自然毫不反抗。

诶，吃退烧药的时候怎么不像现在这么乖呢？说胡话就算了，还推他，害得热水洒在了自己刚换的睡衣上，只好重换了件高中时代才穿的猫咪家居服。

这衣服足够厚实，领口却开的低。那次登山事件后，他的脖子就不太能受寒，只好把连着的傻傻帽子戴上。

见病号睡得还算安稳，翟潇闻打开台灯，翻开了那本书。

今日份收到的回复有些不同寻常。

“你到底是谁，为什么连字迹都一样？上次你说我会养猫，可我带坨坨去找小翟，他根本不知道自己说过这些话。”

坨坨是夏之光养的蓝猫，也不知道现在怎么样了。

夏之光的家长说过，再见到他们容易触景生情。因为这个原因，他就再没去探望过，自然也没再见过坨坨。

指尖捏着那张便笺，翟潇闻想，这就有点难办了。他本打算循序渐进，但却忘了夏之光还会找另一个什么都不知道的自己对质。

解释他是第二人格吗？他怕那个自己会被送去精神病院。那和盘托出？会不会太不可思议。

好像也只能这样。

「我是四年之后的翟潇闻。」写了两件他还记得的夏之光的秘密作为佐证，翟潇闻继续写道。

「你一定要记得和做到这两件事。高考结束不要去户外探险，还有大一清明放假一定不要回家，回家了也不要经过中山路。这两次你都会出事，而且探险那次我也会出事。我每隔两个月才能和你传一次纸条，之前没说是怕影响通信。如果通信断了你也一定要记得这些话！不然你会从这个世界上消失的。一定一定要记得，要做到！！」

想了下还是不放心，翟潇闻给所有的“一定”都加了粗体。

这样应该没问题了。他把便笺放进书页。

手机震动了两下。是焉栩嘉妈妈发来的，问他嘉嘉烧退了没有。

他转过去看，才注意到没一会儿，焉栩嘉就又睡的不安稳了起来。

怕再烧起来，翟潇闻拨开他额前的碎发，把手掌贴在露出来的额头上。还好，热度退的差不多了。正要把手拿开，好回微信，焉栩嘉嘴里嘟哝了几句，听起来似乎在说“对不起”，好像还跟着夏之光的名字。

“烧已经退了。就是睡得还不太安稳。”翟潇闻打着字。

“那你这样……”

该说对不起的应该是自己。要是他没提议探险或者没受伤，就没有后面的事，怎么会是焉栩嘉呢？明明他才是救了他们仨的那个人。

按照焉栩嘉妈妈说的，翟潇闻把手重新放在了他额头上。焉栩嘉才重新安睡。

台灯柔和的光线投射在他脸上。他仔细看他面容。眉头微皱，鼻梁挺直，唇角微微翘着。

这还是第一回焉栩嘉在他面前生病。现在的场景和他住院的那个暑假相比，倒置了过来。

翟潇闻还记得有次醒来，见焉栩嘉坐在病床边的椅子上睡着了，看上去也是这样，比平日多了几分稚气。心湖有了些微波澜泛起。他想伸出手，却无法动弹。

然后焉栩嘉醒转过来，对自己笑了一下。

“你醒了。”

大约从那以后，他们才走近了。

07

“干嘛穿这样的衣服，太傻了。”焉栩嘉靠在床头，捧着一杯冲剂，皱了下眉。不知道是嫌弃冲剂苦，还是真的觉得猫咪连体衣看起来很傻。

“还好意思说我傻？昨天是谁，连自己发烧了都不知道。”翟潇闻坐在一旁削苹果。他不怎么会弄，削完还残存了些外皮附在上面，整个苹果看起来有点抽象。

“你这比我削的差远了吧。”

“爱吃不吃。”

生病的人难免会娇气一些。虽然嘴上说的很不客气，翟潇闻还是把手里苹果递了过去，又接过他喝完的空杯子，拿上装了果皮的碟子去了厨房。

焉栩嘉最早也不会削苹果，比他刚刚的手法还要烂很多，他住院后才慢慢会的。

那时由于伤的严重，连夏之光都可以摇着轮椅偶尔过来看一眼了，他还是只能戴着颈托，整日躺在病床上。

其实翟潇闻有些奇怪，为什么每次夏之光过来探视都会提前发个消息，弄得很生分。不过，这个问题不太好开口，他就从来没问过。后来关系渐远，也想不起来去问了。直到最后彻底没了机会。

那回收到夏之光要过来的消息后，他下意识地对焉栩嘉说，“你要不要去阿姨值班室那坐会，歇一歇，都忙半天了。”

焉栩嘉正整理床头的花束和水果，“我给你削只苹果再走吧。”

“ 别削到手了，还是算了吧。”

“不可能削到的。”

“……”

见他欲言又止，焉栩嘉瞟了一眼放在他手边的手机。“之光一会要过来？”

翟潇闻嗫嚅：“呃，对。”

“哦。”焉栩嘉没有动，拿了只苹果站在那削着。

夏之光来后，他们俩都被取笑了。夏之光说他带着颈托，像是绝育手术后带着伊丽莎白圈的坨坨，还说焉栩嘉这刀法，苹果没有只剩个核就不错了。

氛围瞬时轻松起来。

吃完的苹果芯放回了碟子，焉栩嘉喝了他递过去的半杯温水。

“bass没事了吧。”翟潇闻想起还没问过这事。

“没事了，开了点药，一个星期以后去复查。”

“bass没事，你倒是发烧了。叫你不穿多一点。”

听到这话，焉栩嘉来了精神，开始控诉不是他的问题，是宠物医院昨天检修空调，屋子里比外面还冷，他才这样的。

人一有了精神就没昨晚那么可爱了。

“好啦好啦知道啦，你还是烧的说胡话的时候比较乖。”

“我说什么了？”

似乎是错觉，翟潇闻突然觉得有一瞬间，他的眼神变得锐利起来，再看过去，还是睡的过久的迷蒙。

“说，闻闻，不要离开我。”他把声音压的低沉，模仿起了焉栩嘉的音色，听来有点好笑。

“假的吧。”焉栩嘉瞪了他一眼。

“被发现了哈哈哈，其实……你说了几次’之光’。”

夏之光这个名字是他们之间的禁忌。只是顿了几秒后翟潇闻还是没忍住，问他昨天干嘛提到他。

一室沉寂。

过了一会，焉栩嘉才开口说：“昨天在医院，我看到坨坨了。”

“他怎么了？”

“他死了。”

三体炎和腹水，足够把一只猫带回喵星。

便笺里刚提到过坨坨，他就在同一天离开了。

翟潇闻觉得自己现在的脸色一定不太好看。

“我把杯子拿走。”

在客厅，他用手机查了。三体炎是慢性病。那就不是他们通信的原因吧，应该只是巧合。

08

事情没有翟潇闻想象的那么糟糕。他们的通信还在继续，而且夏之光相信了他就是未来的翟潇闻。

今天就是揭晓登山事件有没有被避免的日子了。如果没出事，高考结束的假期他应该会去学车。

翟潇闻家里，所有人的证件，只要不是每天使用的，都集中在一起，放在电脑桌的抽屉里。他有些按捺不住心情，不停地检查会不会凭空多出一本驾照。

焉栩嘉当然不知道上述这些。在他看来，翟潇闻整日宅在家里就算了，来来回回打开那个抽屉实属反常。不由得，他想起那本淡蓝诗集里的便笺，写着什么“我是四年之后的翟潇闻”，“每隔两个月和你传一次纸条”，开始怀疑起了翟潇闻的精神状态。

然而，重复而过度的检查行为是强迫症而不是妄想症的症状。除了这些证据外，翟潇闻整个人也看不出其他异常。

难道真的有这样的通信么？焉栩嘉摇了摇头，这太离奇了。

但他又是如何写出来夏之光的笔迹呢？

好吧，他还是没有驾照。但新的便笺告诉他那头的事情已然发生了变化。

他们三个人没去登山，而是报了个旅行团。因为报名太晚，被安排到了大巴最后一排。

游览途中，遇到前方山体塌方，一个急刹，坐在后排正中的翟潇闻被甩到了前排。

这次换了他小腿骨折。

真是逃不掉的住院之旅。翟潇闻感叹道。

而那边的后续，在这以后发展的也越发不同。

偷看并不是什么好行为。可是那本书每天正大光明地放在书桌上，诱惑着他，焉栩嘉便控制不住自己的手。他相信了存在这样的通信，也隐隐期待可以改变车祸的既定事实，好让他对一些事没有那么内疚，但又不愿意夏之光真的回来，打破现状。

因为那个时空实在太不一样了。

又过了五天。

该到那边的大一四月份了，第二个关键节点。

对于翟潇闻瞒着自己同夏之光通信这件事，说他不在意当然是假的，可焉栩嘉愿意认为翟潇闻仅仅是求一个安心，仅仅是不想再为曾经提过的登山建议、受伤拖累别人最终导致那样的后果感到内疚。他也就没拆穿。

而且，自己内心其实又何尝不想借此放下一个包袱。

但翟潇闻未免也太毫不掩饰了。在他打开他们家门的时候，焉栩嘉很轻易捕获了他眼中一闪而逝的期待，转为平静，甚至几分失落也蕴藏其中。

“想看到谁啊，和你传纸条的人吗？”焉栩嘉没想到自己一开口语气会这么冲。

他本来是害怕在翟潇闻面前提起夏之光的，可现在他再也忍不住，他想让这件离奇的事到此为止。

“可他没有回来，他也不会回来了。”借着不知是恼怒还是别的什么，焉栩嘉继续说着，不觉得自己残忍，“就算你救了他也不会的。你还是没有驾照，那个世界的变化对我们不会有任何影响。”

“驾照是因为’我’还是住院了才没有的。”

翟潇闻连为他的隐瞒辩解都没有，只知道抓自己话里的漏洞，那他也不会再有丝毫的客气。焉栩嘉刚从寒风刺骨的外面回来，手正好很冰，在他睡衣领口露出的脖颈那里停了一瞬。

“嘶——”翟潇闻往后退了一步。

“明白了吗？我不相信你会不知道两个世界的时间流速是不一样的。你应该知道，那里发生什么，对我们都不会有影响，他不可能回来了。”焉栩嘉又重复了一遍刚刚说的话，将重音放在“不可能”那三个字上，果然看到他原本果冻般的嘴唇颤抖着，失了血色。

他心痛的同时也感到了快意。

“我知道的，一开始就知道的。”翟潇闻的声音还能维持稳定。

“那后来呢？”焉栩嘉不想他为他的心猿意马开脱。

是，一开始是图个心安不假，他也没有干扰，那后来，看到那里的他与夏之光在一起后，就荡漾到有所期待了吧。

焉栩嘉很想问他。

我们在一起后你还是会偶尔惦记他，那要是你和他在一起了，是不是从来都不会把我放在眼里？

但是他不想自己那么可悲，也不想听到他不愿听到的回答。

像是被摁到湖底的溺水之人开始蹬车自救，想到那次没问出口的怀疑，翟潇闻开始反诘。

“你这么在意，为什么刚知道的时候就不让我这么做？你应该比我还愧疚吧，不然干嘛烧糊涂了还在那里说’对不起’？”

既然已经撕破了脸，不妨再扯大一些，大到无法收场最好不过。就像上个暑假被翟潇闻骗去蹦极，在悬崖边缘试探时，他的内心只有犹豫和恐惧。但被推了一把，不可避免的下坠来临，便只剩兴奋。

“好啊，那我就告诉你。他的腿不是救援队来了以后在回去的路上摔的。”

那天，他们在雨中找到滚落的翟潇闻都花了好大一番力气，翟潇闻昏迷的情况更是把就地等待的原计划彻底打乱。

坠落伤不能随意搬动。他和夏之光先给翟潇闻的脖子两边都放了团成团的衣服，又劈了木片固定住。之后，夏之光说他们应该分头行动，一人原地看护，另一个去找救援。

没人不想当英雄。但夏之光还是说服了他留下照顾翟潇闻，“这边我熟一点，你一个人更找不到路。”

于是他答应了夏之光留在原地看护。

“所以救援不是打电话找到的，是他找到的么？”

“对的。你昏迷的时候我问过他。”

如若不是夏之光跌断了腿还硬撑着，冒雨找到了救援，他们不可能那么快得救。可雨水与污物的沾染，以及受伤后不断地走动，令他的预后没有那么乐观。

“但你们不是这么和我说的。”

“是我骗了他，说我们已经在一起了，能不能让我当这个英雄，这样你会开心一点。他答应了。”

焉栩嘉能看出来知晓治疗预期后夏之光眼里黯淡下去的光芒。他应该也是喜欢翟潇闻的，但意识到的时候已经太晚了。

不能再当专业舞者。这个打击对他而言过于大了，他不敢再去和翟潇闻说“我才是救了你的那个人。”

“这就是我做过的事。但我不后悔。”

侥幸与内疚在三年前的那个春天后一直折磨着他，终于他吐露了全部的真相，无所畏惧起来。

他不再有任何没有坦白的事情了。

那你该怎么看我呢？看这样一个乘人之危的人，一个让你喜欢过的人自愿抹杀掉他全部英雄事迹的人呢？

09

那日的大吵止于爸妈散步回来。这个星期，他们也知道他与焉栩嘉闹了矛盾，没问他怎么小焉没过来，只是提了几句，说有什么事说开就好。

群里有朋友at他，问明天晚上来不来聚会。翟潇闻没理会。

临睡前刷牙，看到漱口杯旁那个与自己一套的杯子，想起焉栩嘉知道他买了这个时有些开心又有些难以置信的样子。原来他在自己面前一直都是那般的小心翼翼。

翟潇闻怔了一会。

睡前打开微信群，回了句“去啊”。

聚会的餐桌上，作为公认模范情侣，焉栩嘉当然被安排和他坐在一起。

“你不想坐这的话，我找别人换。”他悄悄说。

“这又是干嘛。”甜汤转至眼前，翟潇闻伸了手，“我帮你盛吧。”

“你这什么路数？”

明显焉栩嘉被吓到了。

其他同学不知道实情，还在一旁起哄。

在示好啊还看不出来？弄的跟要毒死他一样。

“放心吧，没下毒。”

“我们，真的和好了？这也太突兀了吧。”焉栩嘉还是处于吃惊的状态，接过了他递过来的碗。

“真的。”

“那我不要这个，我要那个。”

这是借题发挥啊。

但是这样的他才是本来的他吧。

整顿饭翟潇闻都在扮演焉栩嘉之前的角色，才知道不是心甘情愿，做不到如此。而焉栩嘉开始还算自然，后来也被自己弄的有点坐立难安。

到了提到过会换场地准备去K歌的时候，他终于发话了。

“行了行了，你正常一点。”

“这不是很正常么，你以前不就是这样的吗？”

“我那是……”

“好啦，你以后不愿意这样就别这样了，也挺累的。”

“我乐意。”

张牙舞爪的背后是最后一分迟疑。

焉栩嘉问他，“你不会怪我了吧。”

“为什么要怪你？你也救了我，不一样的方法而已。”

“那，那边…… ”

“就当我们一起救的就好。”

我们知道他在那里过得很好，就足够了。

而关于焉栩嘉，诗集里有句话怎么说的来着？

「我不能选择那最好的，是那最好的选择我。」

通信持续到了三月份。

开学后的一天，小南门那里，翟潇闻捧着波霸奶茶，第二杯拎在手里，在等焉栩嘉忙完中期汇报来找他吃饭。

“杂修们，我这边结束了。五分钟，马上到。”焉栩嘉给他发来一条语音。

人行道上有情侣大概刚从超市回来，男生和女生说，和我出去你从来不用拎东西。

翟潇闻不由得笑了一下。

春天粉白色的花瓣被吹落，在风中细碎地飘散。有一片落到了头顶，他却不知道。

翟潇闻听见背后传来脚步，疏朗声音带着他很久没听到的特有调笑声线：“小翟？”

他缓缓转过身去，

身后空无一人。

FIN


End file.
